


Warm

by PeroxidePirate



Series: Seasons [3]
Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kel finds herself at Pirate's Swoop during spring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

Spring found Kel riding to Pirate's Swoop with a message for the lady of the fief. It was a task any message runner could have handled, of course, but being between duties, Kel offered to take it.

She found Alanna on the beach, seated on a rock and staring out at the sea.

“Lioness?” Kel called, pitching her voice to carry over the sound of the wind.

Alanna turned to look at her, and the color suddenly drained from her face. Then a spark of recognition lit her eyes, and her cheeks flushed. “Keladry. Hello.”

“Are you all right?” Kel asked, coming closer. “You looked like you – “

“...Saw a ghost,” Alanna finished the sentence. “I'm sorry. For a moment, you reminded me of someone I used to know.”


End file.
